


Tears and Movies (Ryan Higa x Reader)

by leaderofbts



Category: lamps - Fandom, ryan higa - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaderofbts/pseuds/leaderofbts
Summary: When she reached me, she grabbed my arm and pulled me up. God, she was strong. Then she started to drag me away, to the house that I saw before. Then everything went black.(Trigger Warning-Panic Attack/Hyperventilation?)





	Tears and Movies (Ryan Higa x Reader)

Ryan’s P.O.V.

I stumbled out of my house, tears blurring my eyes. Did they really hate me that much? Well if they didn’t they wouldn't send such cruel messages. The hate messages zoomed through my head. Horrible messages and cruel words. I had been able to ignore them with the help of my friends. But now……… It just was to overwhelming. After all the years of holding it in and not letting it bother me, the dam I had inside to keep it away, I just broke. 

Not knowing where I was going my feet led me to the edge of the park. I sat down at a bench and looked around. I never noticed the houses around here. One in particular caught my eye. It was brown and grey, two story house. It probably did not matter anyway, I mean it was just a house. That probably held a hater. 

Just thinking that tears started to stream out of my eyes again. I curled up into a ball, silently bawling. Why did the world hate me?

“Oh my gosh. You’re Ryan Higa!” a girl said. Sadly, that brought over a huge group of other people. Couldn’t they see I wanted to be alone. They were probably going to hate on me later. I stood up to get away.

“Ryan can you sign this?”

“Ryan will you marry me?”

“Ryan are you OK?”

“Ryan can you…….” They were all swarming me and I started to freak out. I fell back down on to the bench. My breathing had escalated and my eyes were wide. 

“Hey people, get away from him. He’s freaking out.” yelled a girl, who was pushing her way through the crowd. When she reached me, she grabbed my arm and pulled me up. God she was strong. Then she started to drag me away, to the house that I saw before. Then everything went black.

 

Y/N P.O.V.

It was just a normal day. But it was also the best day ever. It was Saturday. You were on your last year of college, and becoming a director/movie editor but did not know where to start. You did have some pretty freaking great ideas, but they would have been short films not movies. 

But you were not thinking about that at the moment. You were thinking about the movies you wanted to watch today. But first you had to go get food and drinks for the week at Walmart. Getting dressed, you heard a squeal. Looking out the window you saw a blonde, tall girl and some cute, asian boy. 

“He probably asked her to be his girlfriend.” you thought. Slowly you made your way downstairs to pick what movies to watch. Looking at your shirt you decided to watch the Marvel movies, again. You watched those movies almost every week. You took out all the Captain Americas, Spidermans, and Avengers. And if you had time you would watch Electra. Next week would be all the X-Men and Deadpool.

Quickly slipping on your shoes, you grabbed your car keys and walked out side. Looking at the park you saw people shouting. Then you saw a boy fall onto the bench breathing heavily. Running over, you started to push people away to get to him. 

“Hey people, get away from him. He’s hypervetilating.” you shouted. Luckily you worked out and were strong. Grabbing him you pulled him up and started pulling him toward your house. Just as the both of you reached the door, he blacked out in your arms. 

“Gosh, doesn’t this happen only in movies and the other way around?” you mumbled. Dragging him through the door you placed him on your couch. Then you proceeded to put your hair up in a pony tail. You grabbed a wet towel and placed it on his head. He shifted and you recognized where he was from.

This was Ryan Higa. A youtube star. And he was in my house. Sweet, this was cool. And then you just realized something. You, y/n did not have any food. The world was going to end. Luckily there was a store 3 minutes away. 

You ran outside and jogged to the store. Grabbing a few packets of Skittles, Starburst, and chocolate, you paid and ran back home. Sadly, you could not get the the food for this week. 

“I’ll just go tomorrow.” you thought. Whatever. 

When you got back you grabbed some bowls and filled it with the sweets and some chips. Taking out Captain America: The First Avenger, you sat on the chair next to the couch. Grabbing a blanket, you snuggled into the chair, and started the movie. 

 

Ryan’s P.O.V

I woke up to hear Captain America yelling. Shifting, I rolled my neck and was satisfied to hear it pop. Then I looked at the now paused movie. Where was I? There was two chairs, one of which held a girl. She was watching me calmly. I jumped up but fell back down on to the couch, as the world spun. 

“You might not want to do that.” the girl said.

“Who are you and where am I? Did you kidnap me?” I said, trying to stay calm.

“y/n, my house, and no I didn’t kidnap you.” y/n said. “I know you are Ryan Higa and you are a youtube star. Oh can I call you Ryan?”

“Sure. Why am I here?” 

“You started to hyperventilate on a bench in the park, passed out, and I brought you here.”

“Oh. Um. When can I go?” 

“Whenever you want. Leave now for all I care. Just, you might fall down and feel dizzy.” y/n said. I stayed sitting on the couch. 

“Do you want any?” y/n said offering me some candy. I nodded my head and grabbed a few. She turned the movie back on and started to watch it. I looked at her. With her y/h/c up in a ponytail, her y/e/c eyes shining, and her rosy lips in sync with the movie, she looked stunning. She glanced at me and said, “ You do know it’s rude to stare.”

I felt a blush form on my cheeks and looked down. She flipped off the TV and stood up. 

“Come on, Ryan, let's get you home.” I called Sean to tell him to meet me at my house and what happened as we walked to y/n’s car. It was a very cool teal/blue color. As we hopped in I hung up on Sean.

****************in the car**********

“I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God  
All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod  
Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?  
They said I rap like a robot, so call me rap-bot”

I stared in awe as y/n sang Rap God perfectly. It was amazing. Just then we pulled up to my house.

 

Y/N P.O.V.

As you supported Ryan to the door of his house, he took out his keys to get in. He asked you to help him to his couch. But as soon as you walked into the house, your instincts told you something was wrong. Tensing, you helped him to the couch. Just then 3 masked figures leapt out from behind the couch. Pushing Ryan onto the couch, you kicked each of them to the floor. 

“What the heck?” One of the figures asked.

“Are you a freaking ninja?” Another asked as they lifted up their mask. A blush formed on your cheeks as you realized it was just RHPC. Derek, Greg, and Sean stared up at you as Ryan was laughing on the couch. Embarrassed you flopped down on the couch beside him.

“Yeah, I now have a ninja buddy!” Ryan shouted childishly.

Just then Will walked out from behind the wall, camera in hand.

“That was great!!” He said. “Um…. Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?”

“My name is y/n y/l/n. I am 24 and about to finish college.” You replied confidently, already feeling normal with these boys. 

Sean asked Ryan “Can we keep her?” 

“Well she did technically save my life, so maybe, but she must answer the questions of doom!” He said with a mischievous smile on his face.

“Question ONE! Do you like Chipotle?” This was asked by Sean.

“Yes, in fact I eat there all the time.” You replied.

“Number two. What do you major in, in college?” This was asked by Will.

You replied with a simple “Video design and production.” The boys stared at you with curiosity but did not seemed fazed.

The third question was asked by Derek “Can you sing?”

Both you and Ryan answered with a “Yes”. You looked at him in confusion. He pulled out his phone and started to play Rap God. 

6 minutes later all of RHPC, excluding Ryan, stared at you. 

“That was amazing!” Greg said. Sounds of agreement were made from everybody else. The Greg asked, “Have you seen any of our videos?”

You blushed and said “I have seen every video from the beginning.” 

Ryan smirked, formulating a plan in his head. Just out of nowhere he said, “I am calling a RHPC meeting in the kitchen.” So they all got up and headed to the kitchen, asking what was going on. 5 minutes later they reappeared, looking happy.

They all sat down on the white couches. Worried that something bad happened you asked “ Is everything ok?”

Ryan replied “Mrs. y/n would you accept the offer of joining RHPC. We all agreed that you would fit right in and you would be great to add to the film and editing teams. Do you take up the offer?” They all were looking at you expectantly. 

Nervous under all the gazes you said, in a childish voice “Sir Ryan, it would be a great honor to be part of this fabulous group.” Everybody, including yourself stood up cheering.

 

**********time skip*******

3rd person P.O.V.

Ryan had just made a new video telling the fans about you joining RHPC. Already you had gotten welcoming tweets from all the higaholics out there. Greg was going to edit it and post it by tomorrow. 

 

Y/N P.O.V. 

It was 9pm and you were getting ready to leave to your house for the night along with everybody else. As you were about to leave, a hand snagged your waist and pulled you back in. Turning you faced Ryan, who was pouting. 

“Can you stay with me y/n?” He asked.

“Why?” 

“Because…… I just want you to.” You decided to play along.

“And what will I get if I do stay?” 

“This” and with that one word Ryan kissed you. Surprised you did not respond quickly. Fireworks shot off in your stomach. Pulling away you asked “What was that?”

“A little present from me for saving my life.” He said. “So can you stay? I won't try anything.”

“Sure, but we have to watch Captain America: The First Avenger seeing as I did not finish, because my boyfriend did not let me.” You said smirking.

He just stood and gaped at you.


End file.
